


If Kellic Was Real

by Asking4AHorizon



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Random & Short, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asking4AHorizon/pseuds/Asking4AHorizon
Summary: Drugs result in shit like this don't do drugs kids.
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Series: One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726750
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	If Kellic Was Real

Kellin sighed frustrated, scratching his head before he padded up to the living room, where Vic was sitting, reading a book intently. 

"Babe? Have you seen the brown sugar?" Kellin asked, crossing his arms and resting on the doorway.

"I'm right here, darling," Vic kept his eyes on the book, not even glancing up. Kellin deadpanned, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"No, Victor, I meant the one that's edible," Kellin said, sounding already done. Vic's lips curled up and he glanced up at Kellin.

"Well, you do eat me," he quirked his eyebrows, his smirk only growing when he saw Kellin shut his eyes and drag one hand over his face exasperated.

"Never fucking mind," Kellin padded back to the kitchen, leaving a laughing Vic behind.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~•°•~

"Okay babe, top or bottom?" Vic quirked his eyebrows, turning to look at Kellin. They were leaving for tour and, seeing as the only bunks left were one above the other, Vic wanted to let Kellin choose.

"Oh, wow," Kellin raised his eyebrows surprised. "This is moving so fast. But I think that the real question is; would you rather be on your hands and knees or on your back-"

"Beds! I meant bunk beds," Vic groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Would you rather sleep on the top bunk or the bottom bunk."

"Uhh..." Kellin smiled a bit awkwardly. "With you?"

Anyways, Vic ended up sleeping on the bottom bunk and Kellin on the top.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~•°•~

"Do you ever wonder what your future spouse is doing right now?" Vic asked, sighing a bit as he stared into nothing. Kellin hummed, shrugging.

"Well, I know that he's sitting right beside me wondering what I'm doing," Kellin said, focusing back on the show they were watching.

Vic blushed like crazy, gazing down as he tried to compose himself.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Vic frowned, pulling the car up. He saw the person on the cop car getting out, chewing on gum and with sunglasses on. He blinked surprised once he recognized Kellin.

"Sir," Kellin began with a northern accent. "I'm afraid I gotta arrest you for being so damn fine," Kellin took out some handcuffs, his eyes boring through Vic's even behind the glasses. Vic blinked, lips parted.

"Okay, listen here," Vic said, getting out of the car. "I don't know where you got that police costume," he opened the backseat door. "Or how you got that police car," he sat down, grabbing Kellin's shirt and pulling him on top of him. "But we're dating now."

Well, let's just say that Kellin did use those cuffs on Vic.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~•°•~

"You guys wanna hear a joke?" Kellin asked, glancing around at the bandmates that sat on his living room. They muttered out an agreement, nodding and staring expectantly at Kellin.

"Okay," Kellin hummed. He sighed. "Vic," he said simply. It was all silent as everyone looked puzzled, especially Vic.

"Oh, sorry," kellin said. "It's a short joke." Everyone laughed at Vic's murderous face. Kellin chuckled loudly.

"I'm sorry, please don't take this personally but... I feel threatened by a muffin," Kellin said to Vic. And that's how he didn't get laid for a while.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~•°•~

"Vic, can you hold this for me?" Kellin asked as they walked around in town. Vic glanced over and blinked, frowning. 

"Kellin, the only thing there is your hand," Vic pointed out, looking a bit curious. Kellin hummed and glanced at him, straight into his eyes.

"Exactly."

Vic flushed, looking down. A few seconds later Kellin felt Vic's warm palm connected with his own.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Vic rambled to the group, looking all serious. "... And you know that we don't always see eye to eye on things-"

Immediately after, Kellin interrupted Vic.

"That's because you're too short, honey buns." He stared at Vic, that had frozen midair, turning his stare at Kellin. They did that staring contest, ignoring the laughing rumbling around until Vic got up and left the room, making Kellin laugh loudly.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~•°•~

"I can't find it!" Kellin stressed, sighing heavily. 

Justin frowned, patting his back.

"Find what, dude?" Kellin turned to look at him.

"My happiness," he answered bluntly. Then, right at that moment, someone opened the door, making them both glance there to see a little Victor with peanut butter smeared all over his face and a jar of it stuck on his hand.

"Uhm... Can someone help me tie my shoes?" Vic asked sheepishly, blushing just a tiny bit.

"There it is," Kellin breathed out.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~•°•~

"I bet I could fit the whole world in my hands!" Vic said with a giant grin, his eyes twinkling softly as he stared at Kellin.

Kellin scoffed. "Victor, that's physically impossible," Kellin quirked his eyebrows, looking rather unimpressed. 

"Oh yeah?" Vic said as if challenging Kellin. Then, Vic moved closer to Kellin, cupping his face with his hands. "Then explain this," Vic said smugly.

Kellin blushed badly. "Stop it, I have a reputation to keep."

~•°•~•°•~•°•~•°•~

"Woah," Kellin breathed out. "Vic's so pretty."

"Don't be jealous," Nick said. "You're pretty too."

"Oh no," Kellin shook his head. "I'm not being jealous, I'm being gay."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

~•°•~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Vic sneezed like a little kitten, sniffing and scratching his nose with the back of his hand. After a few seconds of silence, he furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Kellin.

"Aren't you going to say bless you?" He wondered out loud, tilting his head. Kellin scoffed, quirking one eyebrow.

"I'm sitting right here, you've clearly been blessed."


End file.
